1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair seat and, more particularly, to a wheelchair seat that is displaced from its original position sufficiently to help prevent complications associated with pressure ulcers in wheelchair bound patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for adjustable wheelchair seats have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include an actuating assembly that displaces the seat laterally so that a user does not continually spend great amounts of time in a fixed, single position.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. patent application No. US20050279540 issued to Donald Wisner. However, it differs from the present invention because the Wisner reference moves the seat forward and back as well as tilting the seat. The present invention utilizes many less components and is focused on moving the seat in a bilateral motion a predetermined distance sufficient to prevent pressure ulcers.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.